heart break prom night
by moonstarwolfy
Summary: its one week till prom brittany miller and alvin seville still hasn't found a date.they both end up going with eachother but why is this a bad night for the both of them? can true love prevail? plz comment plz plz plz "smiles" :D


heart break prom night

WRITTEN BY PAUL CARVALHO AKA CENAKID11

(It was one week before prom. Brittany still hadn't found a date yet. Even her sisters Eleanor and Jeanette had found a date. Brittany has been longing to go to prom all has been saving her allowance for a whole year just to go. This dance means the world to her.)

"I don't get it i'm popular and beautiful I should be swimming in boys." Brittany said.

"I dont know Brittany ." Jeanette replied.

"I must find someone fast. I don't want to be left alone while you two party." Said Brittany with a worried look on her face.

(Mean while at the Seville house...)

"I love being me. I just can't deside who I want to ask out to the prom." Said Alvin looking at himself in a mirror.

"Alvin you only have a week left, how do you know you can even find someone." Simon replied.

"Relax Simon I'm the most popular guy in town, any girl would be begging to spend a romantic night with the looove dr."

"oh Alvin." simon replied.

(back at the Miller house...)

"Hey Brittany why don't you ask Alvin? It may not be traditional but hey you guy go way back. And he's always drooling over you." Eleanor asked Brittany with a cookie hanging out her mouth.

"Do you really think he will say yes Elie?" Britttany replied.

"I'm sure of it!" she replied back.

Jeanette and Eleanor chanted "call him, call him, call him!"

(Brittany pick up the phone nervous as ever ) 

(back at the Seville house...)

{ring ring ring ring}

"You see Simon it's probably all those lovely girls calling me now "Alvin says running to the phone"

(Alvin answers)..."Hello...oh hi Julia..wow really you want to go to prom with me..well ok I'll pick you up at eight.(Hangs up). You see guys Julia just asked me to prom, I feel great."

(At the Millers house)..

"He didn't answer I guess he's not home" Brittany says sadly as she starts to cry in her sisters lap. "I'm never going to prom at this rate. All i want is to be loved. Is that so much to ask?"

Eleanor wipes Brittanys eyes and calmly says "Everything's going to be ok Brittany I'm sure hell be in school tomorow you can ask him then."

{The next day in school...}

Jeanette says loudly "look Brittany there he is sitting next to that tree eating lunch. This is the perfect chance to ask him to prom."

"Ok girls how do i look?" Brittany asks fixing her hair.

Eleanor and Jeanette say together "Great!"

Brittany walks over to Alvin, sits next to him, and nervously looks into his eyes.

Brittany "H..Hi Alvin".

"Oh hey Brittany whats up?" Alvin replies.

"So prom is saturday, are you going?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I'm going" Alvin says looking into her eyes with lust completely forgetting about Julia "Why, are you goin?"

Brittany looks at Alvin "Y...Yes I, um, well, was wondering if..."

Alvin knew she was going to ask him to prom "If you wanted to take me to prom?"

"Yeah." Brittany said a little embarrest and still nervous to hear his answer. You see Brittany has had a huge crush on Alvin ever since she first saw him but hasn't had the guts to say to him how she felt untill now.

Alvin says with no holding back "Sure Brittany I'll go with you. I'll see you there at 8:30?"

"Sure Alvin, can't wait. I'll see you later" Brittany replied trying to keep her cool. She ran over to her sisters with a huge smile on her face "He said yes, he said yes, he said yes! Oh I'm so happy. This is going to be the best night of my life. Come on girls lets go to the mall and find our dresses."

(Meanwhile, back at the tree, Simon and Theodore walk up to Alvin)

"Hey you guys you'll never guess what. Brittany said yes to taking me to prom" Alvin says.

Simon and Theodore both yell out "What!"

Simon continues "What about Julia? Aren't you taking her to prom?"

Alvin replies "Oh shit, Simon your right. I completely forgot all about her what am i going to do? Brittany Is a great friend and has always been there for me, but Julia is so hott. It's not like I can take both to prom...wait a minute!"

Simon interupts with a mad face "No Alvin that's no fare to anyone if you do that."

Alvin replies "But it's so perfect I'm picking Julia up at 8 and meeting Brittany at 8:30 I can just swing in the back and slip away from Julia to meet up with Brittany."

Theodore replies "Alvin that will never work it's impossible."

Alvin relies "Nothing's impossible for the looove dr."

"Oh brother" Simon says hitting his head with his hand.

(At the mall Brittany and her sisters look frantically all around to find Brittany the perfect dress.)

Brittany crys out "There's nothing here. I need everything to be right for this. I mean you only go to prom once and I want everything to be right for Alvin. Oh man I love him so much."

Eleanor says to Brittany "We'll find something."

(Five hours and 17 different stores later.)

"I found it. The perfect dress and accessories. But it cost me all but my last dollar {which she used later to buy a soda} Oh I hope Alvin loves it."

"I'm sure he will Brittany." Jeanette replied.

(Prom night. Alvin just roled up to Julias house wearing a black suit and a red tie. Although he still is wearing his red hat.)

Alvin says to Julia "Hey Julia ready for a romantic night with the looove dr.?"

Julia replies with a sexy voice "You bet your cute little chipmunk ass. lets go."

(Back at the Millers house...)

"Oh girls this is it. The night I have been dreaming of for the longest time. And with Alvin. Oh I bet he's going to look so cute in a tux. I'm so excited!" Brittany says to Jeanette and Eleanore as the finish getting ready.

"Come on girls its time." The girls run out the door and into the limo.

(At the prom Alvin and Julia are just arriving and are both ready to dance. Alvin being his obliviouse self, completely forgets about Brittany AGAIN. He is having so much fun dancing with Julia. About a half hour later the girls role up to the prom.)

(Eleanor and Jeanette start to walk in when they notice Brittany is standing outside by herself.)

"Aren't you comming in Brittany? What's the matter are you nervous?" Jeanette asks.

"Yes I'm nervous but that's not why I'm out here I'm waiting for Alvin he's supposed to meet me here." Brittany replied.

"Well ok, if you say so" Eleanor relped as both her and Jeanette walk inside.

(As time goes by it gets later and later and Brittany is getting impatient. Just then Jeanette walks out of the building and walks up to Brittany.)

"I don't get it Jeanette. Where can he be?" Brittany crys out.

"I don't know big sis., but it's not going to make anything better by just sitting out here by yourself. Come on in with me we can still have a good time even with out Alvin." Jeanette reassured Brittany.

(They both walk in were Brittany is amazed at how beautiful the room is. She sees Eleanor and her other friends on the dance floor having a fun time.)

"Come on Brittany you're missing out on all the fun!" Eleanor shouts.

(Brittany joins in on the dance floor and trys to have fun. Soon she starts to forget all about Alvin. When all of a sudden out the corner of Brittanys eye she sees Alvin in the corner of the room. But he's not alone he's with Julia and they are making out passionately. Brittany now furious goes over to Alvin and throws Julia across the room. With that the music stops and every one looks at Alvin and Brittany.)

Brittany shouts at Alvin "Alvin what the hell is going on here. Who is that slut?"

Alvin replies "That's Julia, and I was kissing her. look Brittany you're a good friend but she did ask first. And I haven't even seen you all night so I don't see the big deal."

Brittany replied "The big deal? You said yes to me. And I have been standing out side all fuckin night waiting for you. I spent days getting ready. I spent $1,000 on this stupid dress. I dreamed about this most romantic night of my life for years and years. I did all of this for you! You Alvin. I loved you. I've loved you for the longest time. And you just throw my heart into a fire and made sure it burned. But I guess my love is not good enough for you. Have fun with your whore!"

(And with that Brittany walks out sobbing, but before she walks out the door she turns around twards Alvin and sobs out saying...) "Good bye Alvin forever." (And with that she walks out.)

(Everyone stares at Alvin with the biggest looks of hatred anyone has ever seen.)

(Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore walk up to Alvin.)

Simon was the first to speak "Alvin I can't believe you would do that to Brittany."

Jeanette adds on "I hope your happy with yourself!"

Eleanor also shouts "You better go apoliagize mr "love dr.""

(alvin looks down with a bumb look on his face.)

"Wow I really screwed up didnt I?"

Everyone in the room shouts "Yes you did!"

"I better go make things right" Alvin says as he brushes himself off and walks out the door.

(outside Alvin frantically looks for Brittany but can't find her anywere.)

Alvin shouts to the mid-night sky "Brittany, Brittany, where are you! I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. Brittany!"

(No matter how hard he yelled he couldn't seem to find or hear from her. Just when Alvin was going to give up he finds her. But there was one major problem, she had been hit by an on comming car and appeared to be out cold. Alvin ran over to her crying in screams of agony...)

Omg Brittany Noooooo! Wahhhhh!

(Everyone had her Alvin's screams and rushed out to find what has happend.)

"Omg Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor both scream.

(Everyone broke down in tears as they lower Brittany's body on the floor. The screams and crys were so dramatic and sad. Alvin could bairly take it all in on what he caused. And all because he was too self centered in getting all the girls, that he didn't realise what was truely important to him. Alvin slowly leans over Brittany's body and softly kisses her lips when a tear rolled off his cheek and hits Brittany in the face. With that Brittany wakes up. It seems that the car crash didn't kill her.)

"A...Alvin?" Brittany mumbles still very weak.

"Yes Brittany its me. Oh Brittany i'm soooo sorry I put you through all of this. Please forgive me." Alvin replies holding Brittany close.

"I don't know if I can Alvin you really hurt me. I don't ever want to see you again. " Brittany said.

"I understand" Alvin replied.

(Two weeks later and Alvin and Brittany haven't said one word to each other. They both never were the same ever since that night, no one really has. They eventually end up growing older Alvin and Brittany both go their separate ways untill they grow old and unstable. Eventually Alvin dies alone in his house. His brothers were already gone and so weren't Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany was still alive. She had read about Alvins death in the paper and went to his funeral. She was the only one there. She leans over Alvins body as old as she was and kisses his cold lips and wispers...)

"Alvin I still loved you. I never stopped loving you. Why I couldn't forgive you I will never know. I'm so sorry I have ever hurt you. I remember that tragic day when we stopped talking to eachother...(at this point she is balling her eyes out.) and I regret ever day after that. I will never forget you Alvin Seville."

(With that she walks out of the funeral home, eyes full of tears thinking about that day when her whole life changed forever.)

the end


End file.
